Rebirth of the Cherry Blossom
by beyondmythoughts
Summary: After being hunted down after a false mission was given, Sakura accepts the help from Akatsuki. There she learns of her true family history and of a hidden power. Along with good friends, she makes powerful enemies and possibly falls in love! First fanfc.
1. Hunted

A/N: I was reading other fanfics when the idea hit me and I knew I had to write it. Plus I love Itachi/Sakura pairings because well they seem like a forbidden romance . I'm lame don't judge.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... Espically not Naruto. (Admit it someone just shouted praise God)

Ages: Rookie 9- 18

Team Gai- 19

Itachi-23

Pein-25

"How the hell did I get into this mess?" frantically thought Sakura as she dodged another attack from an Anbu from her home village. They had been fighting the past three hours and she had managed to incapcitate four out of the six membered cell. As she swiftly brought down her chakra fist to the earth and tremendous fissure that knocked the exhausted Anbu into a series of trees a few hundred yards away. The feeling of exhaustion creeped up on the petite girl and the final Anbu took advantage swing a poisoned blade into her side. Mentally cursing herself for losing focus, her vision began to blur as she saw three shinobi in ominous cloaks adorned with blood red clouds, and whispered "Akatsuki" and passed out. Kisame took delight as the leader ordered him and Itachi to finish off the final Anbu as he took the girl into a safer location to be healed. The leader gingerly picked up the girl and darted off into an unknown direction hearing only the pleas for mercy to be granted echoing through the dense forest region. He swiftly scanned the area and released the genjutsu hiding the beautiful mansion hidden by a wafterfall. He entered the building and began to work on the injuries of the rosette. After two hours the young girl began to stir and her vision became clear after a moment or so and panicked realizing she wasn't in a Kohona hospital.

"Whe-whhhere am I" she cursed herself for stuttering.

"Akatsuki's main headquarters" replied the young man who treated her wounds.

After a wave of nausea hit Sakura, her memories began to flood in from the fight and she clutched her head in pain and whimpered and that increase of pain. The man took notice and handed her a glass of water which she drank greedily.

"Thanks, but why save me? I've killed one of your own before?" she questioned softly.

"I couldn't let you die once I found out you survived the night our clan was attacked. I thought I lost you once and now I'm not going to lose you again" He stated as if it were the most obvious fact in the world.

"Clan killed? But I was raised in Kohona and my parents are merchants there you must be mistaken" She rambled trying to rebuke his previous statement.

"Aa, you were only a baby then maybe around the age of one when the incident occured. The clan was thriving and our bloodline had a special power. Born every one hundred years or so is a baby that can manipulate the elements with her chakra. That baby was you, after people found out they began to destroy our clan in search of you. Our clan dispersed and our fastest traveler got you to the Hokage and returned only to be slaughtered. I escaped and then created the Akatsuki so one day I could be powerful enough to get my baby sister" after relying the morbid story, Sakura began to connect the dots.

"Is that why the Anbu turned on me?" She asked with disbelief

"I'm not sure"He steadily replied.

They sat in a comfortable silence until she realized she had never once asked the name of the man claiming to be her onii-chan.

"Tell me your name" she begged softly.

"I'm Pein"He said hoping maybe she was accepting that he was indeed her brother.

She gasped knowing who he was from the Bingo books and then after the inital shock settled in she began interrogating him on their family history and if he could help train her to use their families bloodline traits. He patiently gave her all the information needed thrilled to have his sister back and then quietly promised to train her tomorow. He then grabbed her hand and led her down the corridor and began listing off the areas she was allowed in. They walked past a beautiful high-tech kitchen with a large oak table under bright lights conjoined with a large room adroned with bookshelves and scrolls and oil paintings and a few leather couches to rest on. The hallways had many doors with the names of who stayed in there. They eventually got to the end of the hall where she saw the name of the room stating it was Pein's and he led her in there were a secret room adjoined to it and the door said Sakura. Inside her room was breathtaking, there was a giant canopy bed with white and pale green satin sheets and dozens of pillows, a closet the size of her apartment in Kohona stocked with everything a girl could ever dream of, and a windowseat the overlooked the waterfall and a secret door to her very own private hot springs.

Her eyes couldn't help but shine in excitement as she turned to Pein and said "You made this room for me?"

"Well, uh Konan decorated it and chose everything I'm not so good with this sort of stuff" embarassed suddenly from the positive attention he received.

"Its absolutely perfect, thank you so much!" She squealed in excitement and flopped onto her queen sized bed. Pein marched over to her side and silently took a seat next her and smiled a genuine smile only for her and whispered, "Goodnight my precious sister" and then left as she readied for bed. Once she heard the door joining their rooms click she jumped to the closet and pulled out a matching set of pajamas that were made of pure silk and were midnight black that contrasted her pale complexion. Her eyes began to droop as she slid into bed and welcomed the sleep that washed over her exhausted body.

**-Dream-**

**"Where is everyone, Naruto! Sasuke! Kakashi! Tsuande! Someone please help! Brother! Anyone please help me" cried Sakura as she was surronded by an ominous figure who smirked at her failed attempts to find a comrade.**

**"Oh, silly girl they won't help you! Your cell mates left in search on power, and Tsuande died protecting you and how do you know if your brother is reliable enough to help" the dark figure taunted.**

**Sakura screamed bloody murder as he approached her and began to stab her and replay the earlier events when Anbu came after her. Their voices ringing in her ears as she was reminded Kohona sought to eliminate her because of her training under the former Hokage and the knowledge of how corrupt the system had become. Then the final taunts came as he began to stab her and she was reminded she wasn't enough to save her teammates or her teacher and wouldn't be enough to save her brother.**

**-Dream Ended-**

Sakura was awakened as she felt herself being shaken by a panicked Pein. He searched her eyes for any sign of what happened and she muttered a sorry to him. He shook his head and said as long as you are okay, and then she unexpectedly threw her arms around his stomach and burst into tears as he rubbed soothing circles on her back trying to calm her.

"Do you want to tell me about the dream" He asked gently.

"It was a dark figure one that has been in my dreams before, and he just reminded me that I wasn't enough for my team to stay instead of searching for power and I wasn't strong enough to save Tsuande as we were attacked by Sound and how I was going to just let you down" She sobbed.

"Shhhhhh, you can't save someone from dying if its their fate, and your team was foolish in splitting up, lastly never will you let me down"He told her knowing tomorow he couldn't be this affectionate with her.

"Thanks" she mumbled softly, "Can I stay with you tonight?" she begged. (A/N: not in a perverted way either you guys :P)

"Sure" He said and then carried her into his room where she realized his was set up exactly the same except the color scheme was black and red. She got under the covers and he got another blanket out of the closet and laid above the comforter. They both drifted off into peaceful slumbers.

The next morning Pein gently woke Sakura up and told her to get ready for breakfast and also explained that since they'd be around other members of the organization he wouldn't be able to freely show his emotions like last night and she accepted that and walked into her room. Sakura began to sift through all the clothes she had and decided on wearing dark black shorts that were short with bandages going to mid-thigh. She wore a skin tight shirt that was a deep forest green and a small black vest. She then put on a weapons belt and placed her hair in a bun held up by two senbon needles and a choker with a vile of poison shaped as cherry blossom. She exited the room and followed the aroma of fresh bacon and eggs and quickened her pace to the kitchen. She saw people she couldn't recgonize and realized the Akatsuki had kidnapped professional chef's to make their meals. She let out a small giggle at the thought and then took a seat next her brother. The rest of the group began filling in and taking their proper seats.

A swirl of orange and black came hurling at Sakura, "HI! My name is Tobi-chan and I'm good boy! Can this pretty lady tell me her name because Tobi wants to be her bestfriend!" shouted the hyperactive ninja.

Sakura sweatdropped at his announcement and meekily said "My name is Sakura nice to meet you Tobi-san".

Then a skinny male who concidently resembled alot like Ino cooly interjected, "Tobi you are an idiot and no one would want to be friends with you, yeah" and then his attention halted on the stunning girl beside leader, " Espically not girls as stunning as her, yeah"

Sakura blushed at the compliment as the unlikely duo took a seat across from her. Then came a man who largely resembled and over-grown shark lazily strolled in and smirked at the girl and said "Its nice to see you concious flower-hime" mocking her.

"I can't seem to have the same regard on the situation as you, guppie" She spat sarcastically.

"My name is Kisame, you may want to call me that flower-hime" He grinned liking the girls fiesty attitude.

"Hmmm, nope until you can call me Sakura I'll call you Guppie" she said in a teasing tone.

Then a stunning woman with blue hair entered smiling at Sakura and her older brother and introduced herself as Konan and declared how wonderful it was to have another woman in the base!

Everyone ate breakfast quietly and occasionally had witty banter as the rest of the Akatsuki joined in. At the end of lunch Pein announced to everyone about Sakura joining and that she was to be treated as an equal.

After breakfast Sakura walked down the corridor in search of the indoor area Pein told her she could train in. Lost in thought she ran into Kakuzu and he smiled wickedly quickly making her uncomfortable under his harsh stare.

"Hmmm, looks like her we have a new plaything" He laughed.

She cringed at his statement and then snapped, "I'm nobodys plaything". In a fit of anger Kakuzu picked up Sakura and threw her into the wall and then slammed her hard against the wall as she struggled to break free from his grasp and his hand began to roam her body he stated clearly for her to hear, "Just because your brother is the leader doesn't make you safe here slut". Kakuzu then felt his shoulder being grabbed and thrown down the hall by a passive looking Itachi and growled as Itachi said threateningly, "You best be glad it was me that found you two and not Pein". Kakuzu stalked off muttering plans of revenge on the poor rosette girl. Being raised as a gentleman Itachi helped Sakura up and let her catch her composure before asking, "What are you trained in if you can barely defend yourself?"

"I'm a medic, I'm supposed to heal not destroy" She replied embarassed that she couldn't defend herself.

Itachi pondered her words and then an idea struck him and he smirked.

"I have a propostion for you, heal my eyes and I will train you" He stated bluntly.

Sakura quickly accepted the propostion knowing she needed quite the improvement in her skill and training with Itachi and her brother would be like training with the best.

Chapter one is finally complete! Next chapter I'll be sure to add more fluff and I feel like this one was a tad rushed and Pein was OOC and Sakura a little too accepting of the situation but I swear its going to get better :) So pretty please review and please no flames this is my first story. . and I know I took some cliche outs but I need a semi-good catalyst for their love.


	2. Healing

**On with chapter two... I'm kind of happy for the response I got. I was super nervous that it totally sucked XP and for the rush was because it'll all be explained in more detail later on. (: **

**I'd like to give super thanks to **** .67 and Akatsuki Sakura Uchicha your reviews made me smile and a tad bit more confident in what I wrote! **

**This chapter is dedicated to Harunosakua because you seemed so genuinely stoked for this story, I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the last!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. Sorry. :3**

_Recap:_

_"I'm a medic, I'm supposed to heal not destroy" She replied embarassed that she couldn't defend herself. _

_Itachi pondered her words and then an idea struck him and he smirked._

_"I have a propostion for you, heal my eyes and I will train you" He stated bluntly._

_Sakura quickly accepted the propostion knowing she needed quite the improvement in her skill and training with Itachi and her brother would be like training with the best.__  
_

The petite medic had made her promise four days ago. Since that encounter all that she has done is read mountains of medical scrolls. None too suprising was the lack of medical history kept up by the dead clan. They wanted their bloodline trait secret and safe so it could not be replicated. She sighed, she knew she'd have to at least check the extent of the damage. Though the trick was to not be interrupted. The past few days she learned the Akatsuki were quite a silly bunch and very nosy. Tobi was like her teddy bear, she could hold on to for comfort or beat up when she was frustrated. Konan was practically the mother slash sister she never grew up with. Deidara was the person she could go to for inspiration of any sort. Then there was Kisame, or Guppie, and he was like her universal best friend. Closest of all was her brother. He was like a statue constantly watching over her and making sure she was happy. He was successful in the most part, this is the happiest she has been in quite awhile. Shaking her head to rid herself of the thoughts and padded over to Itachi's room. She walked in without any hesitations.

"Itachi-san I need to do an evaluation on your eyes" She said in a firm tone.

"Hn", her veins twitched at that as he walked over to the bed and laid down. She pulled up the stool from his desk and began the procedure. She gathered a light green chakra into her palms and delved into the retina tissue. She scanned the rest of the eye socket and sighed knowing the outcome wasn't pretty.

"Sharigan has burned passageways were the nerves send signals to the brain to produce sight. There are two possible ways of fixing this problem." She looked to see his reaction.

"What are the ways?" He asked getting straight to the point.

"Well I could do an eye transplant, you get your eyesight but loose your bloodtrait. The other procedure is much more risky and it involve alot of trust in your medic". She calmly stated if it were nothing at all.

"No, I'll take the risk and trust you" He said firmly not wanting to loose his heritage.

"Tsuande taught me this before she died. You can trade apphendages with a paitent and perform genesis rebirth to reproduce new cells and reverting it to its previous unharmed state and then make the switch back." She cautiously explained. After receiving a nod, she motioned for him to follow back to her bedroom. He looked bewildered that she wanted to perform the operation so quickly. Then he caught on to Pein's , the operation must be dangerous for both parties. She grabbed his wrist and led him to her bed.

"This is going to take two days, after the the rebirth jutsu I'll most likely faint and we can continue tomorow. There aren't any known side effects since this has never been performed before." She waited on him to nod before continuing, "you cannot let anyone else see this condition or they may and try stealing the techinque and your eyes as well". He once again nodded and followed her strict instructions. She let all her chakra flow to her hands as she began to unfold a scroll and over the kanji she placed her hadns over and it came off like floating musical notes. Suddenly the jumbled letters wrapped around both their eyes and a flash of blue occured and Itachi looked into the mirror and saw sea foam eyes staring at him. He turned to analyze Sakura's next actions as her chakra turned to a deep crimson and she placed two fingers on her forehead (A/n: I'm just sort of guessing here) and her eyes widened a fraction before she fainted.

(Sakura's dream state)

_ "Itachi, you've bee'n given the order to eliminate all Uchicha's failure to comply with be banishment and you will be hunted down" A man with an Anbu mask resembling lightning stated._

_ "Hai, I understand my mission clearly sempai" a solemn Itachi said._

_~Time skip~_

_ I gasped as I saw him turn to Sasuke and then the side effects of this odd jutsu, I felt every emotion Itachi every felt towards his little brother. Pride, happiness, love, guilt, hurt, suffering. I felt everything and it hurt. I began to weep because the pain was unbearable for me to stand. Though, it also made me feel a higher connection as I was hunted by Kohona Anbu and all I ever did was faithfully serve._

(Itachi's POV)

I watched the rosette fighter toss and turn and mumble incoherent thoughts and then she began to weep. I froze, I had never had seen someone in such a fitful sleep. I was tempted to wake her when a wave of her memories flooded into m brain.

-Memories He saw-

_"Are you sure Sakura-chan can handle this type of mission?" A worried Naruto asked._

_ "She's useless Kakashi, dead weight" Sasuke spat._

_ "Both of you whether you like it or not, she's coming. We can't disobey the hokage even if it means bringing someone that is unprepared. Drop the subject." Kakashi warned. Right then Itachi felt emotions that Sakura must of felt as she saw this scene unfold before her eyes. Then a flurry of sakura petals enveloped his vision and was sent into another memory. _

_ "Shishou, watch out" Sakura cried as Tsuande barely dodged an attack from Orochimaru. Sakura was completely and utterly focused on Kabuto she hadn't realized the Snake lunge for her body and she was thrown into a wall pretty fast and watched Tsuande take the hit for her. She knew she had minimal time to escape and qucikly teleported her and her sensei. _

_ "Shishou, hold on please" Sakura begged as she pumped the remaing of her chakra into the dying Hokage's body. She woke two days later in the hospital and realized her attempts had been a failure and she lost her final teammate. Itachi realized this memory was seared into her brain and he felt an incredible pain throughout his body before passing out._

_(Present time)_

Sakura woke to hearing Pein step into his bathroom as the shower turned on."Damn, damn, damn Pein is here" she thought. Just the same time she thought that Itachi bolted up from dead of sleep and looked disturbed. He looked at her and then said, "Ijust heard your thoughts Haruno. Is this a side effect?"

She blushed at her language and then stated, "It's a possibility, we may have created a connection that we can turn on and off. Like a secret cell phone except only to our thoughts".

Itachi smirked at her blush and thought that she looked really cute when she blushed. "You know this side effect could be handy during battle" He stated calmly.

"Lets just switch back our eyes before Pein catches us. Plus I can't have you in here thinking I'm cute and all. He would not be too pleased with it" She replied teasingly.

Itachi embarassed by being caught in his thoughts nodded his head and watched the scroll from yesterday being pulled out. The same sequence was repeated and when he opened his eyes it was the best vision he had in years. This had truly been a miracle! He smirked and turned to her before leaving and reminded her in three days he would commence her training like her promised. Then he just teleported back to her room so as to not risk being caught by Pein. Though it had been too late and Pein strolled in with an all knowing look.

"Why was the Uchicha in your bedroom?" He inquired.

"His eyes needed healing, that is all" came the short reply.

"Aa, well rest up. Tomorow I will be teaching you some of our clan secrets" and with that walked out of her bedroom. She smiled knowing that she was being trained by two increidble shinobi and then went into a deep slumber from being so exhausted.

So this chapter is done and I feel as though the chemistry is going to heat up. The mind connection thing is going to play an important role later on I swear. And I believe I'm going to poll and see if you guys rather the rookie nine be good or evil. I haven't fully made my mind up just yet and am debating and would love to hear your opinnions (:

Review if you like the story, review if you hate it :) I'd like to know what I can do to make you readers out there happy!


	3. Training

A/N: Sorry about taking so long to update! All my AP teachers conspired to assign difficult projects at the same time, I'm positive. Hahahahaaha. This chapter is going to focus on training with both Pein and Itachi (: and then next chapter will be a mission. And alas Naruto, Sasuke, and rookie nine shall be introduced sometime soon :) Please review so I know what you readers like and dislike so I can get this story to be amazing.

Disclaimer: -sigh- I still don't own it.

Sakura woke up and realized she had slept for two days after finishing the procedure on Itachi's eyes. As she stretched she noticed a tiny note left by Pein asking her to meet him in the training facility. A small smirk graced her features as she realized she was going to master her clan's sceret abilities. She waltzed over to her closet and threw the doors open and began searching for the right outfit. She settled on a white crop vest that showed off her tight stomach and short black bicycle shorts. She put on knee high boots and hide a katana with cherry blossoms engraved on the metal in them. She place her hair in a high pony tail and then added the final touches with her weapons pouch placed as a belt. She looked in the mirror and was satisfied with her looks she began her trek to the training area. Quicky arriving she picked out Pein's chakra and greeted him.

"Good morning brother" her cheerful greeting came.

"Morning" He replied gruffily.

"So, what are we begining with first" She tried hiding her excitement but it was burstung through

"Would you object to a few piercings and a tattoo?" He tentatively asked.

"I wouldn't object, but I don't want as many as you" came the reply from the rosette.

He seemed to absorb the information for a minute before motioning her over to lay down on an odd bench. She quickly obliged and then watch in interest as he set to work. He tugged on her vest and exposed the skin from her armpit and the top of her waist and began to outline a complex design. Five minutes later she could feel her skin being pierced with a needle infused with chakra. She bit her lip and winced every time it hit a sensitive spot. Not much was said for the three hours it took to complete the tattoo.

"You can look at it now" Pein said waking Sakura from her light slumber. She rushed over to the mirror and gasped at the beautiful piece of artwork on her side. The tattoo was two dragons twisted around a katana that looked exactly like the one she owned. The strange thing about the tattoo was that the dragons continually moved around the sword.

"It's beautiful" She breathed.

"When you infuse your chakra in it your inner will take over the tattoo and the tattoo will detach itself from your body and become a weapon that only you can control" He said in a textbook like manner.

"Wow, so thats what my inner was created for?" She questioned.

"Basically, but now I'm going to add chakra piercings so that you always have extra chakra. The metal is designed to drain your oppenents chakra subtly and give it to you without them noticing" He stated. She fidgeted but then sat still as the needle neared her face. She ended up only with a monroe pierceing and four in each ear.

"Take a stance" He said as he motioned for her to fight him. She nodded with enthusiasm. She watched as her gathered chakra into the area of his tattoo and then decided to do the same thing. She could feel the tattoo heating up and then a ripping sensation came. The tattoo burst off her skin and quadrupled in size and encircled her as a protective barrier. Pein gasped as he tried to comphrend what she just accomplished. No one ever summons it the day they receive the tattoo. Before he could fathom what happened the room dropped in temperature and ice shot at him. He dodged and silently cursed her extra power. He used his chakra and pushed Sakura back into the wall. Though, her twin dragons caught her and softened the impact as it shot flames and ice from their mouths. Three or fours later they were in the same condition except three times exhausted and ready to call it a day. They both walked idly to their conjoined bedrooms and parted. Sakura entered her room and walked to her private hotspring. She quietly stripped and sunk into the hot water while her thoughts quickly consumed her.

"_I've come so far, I wonder what my teammates would think of me now?," she idly pondered what they would think_

_ "Chaaaa! They wouldn't care that you could totally kill them" Inner Sakura screamed._

_Her words seemed to take an effect as a flashback hit her:_

_ "Your the reason the Goddaime is dead" scoffed Ino and her team._

_ "Team Asuma is right, you are pathetic Haruno. Scare off your teammates and then kill the one person that tried to help you" came the sneers from Kiba and Shino._

_ "Waste of a human being!" Neji and Tenten taunted._

_The most hurtful had been Lee's and Hinata's retorts because she had been close with them somewhat._

_ "Completely unyouthful. Why I ever thought you were worth more shocks me" the boy said coldly._

_ "I can't fathom what Naruto or Tsuande saw in you. You just destroy everything around yourself. Go ahead and do all of us a favor" Hinata practically yelled._

_Sakura felt the tears threatening to fall as she headed to the man stepping in as hokage until Naruto came back. He glowered at her and gave her a small mission to check the borders of mist. Unfortunately, it was a set-up for her assassination. Too bad the Akatsuki intervened and she learned why they wanted her to be dead_

Without her realizing it, Sakura slipped into unconciousness while still in the hotspring. The memories had strained her emotions and caused her to pass out. In almost an instant Itachi felt an increidble pain and knew Sakura was in trouble. He sped to the room and debated before he barged in. Pein stared questiongly until he realized the weird conncetion. Itachi opened the door and noticed the pink hair floating above water. He grabbed a towel without thinking and wrapped it around her petite body. His hands were working faster than his brain as he brought her temprature back to normal and her breathing evened out. He gently picked her up and laid her in her bed. As he walked away Pein called out to him and he turned to listen.

"Don't hurt her Uchicha. You may be my best ninja, but she is more important than your position in this organization" Pein threatened knowing that something was brewing between the two whether they knew it or not.

"Hai leader-sama" Itachi bowed lightly. He didn't fully understand the true meaning of Pein's words but he didn't want to press for anwsers.

The next day Sakura stretched and realized she fell asleep only wearing a towel. Thats strange she thought, but shrugged it off and got ready for her training with Itachi. When she met up with him he looked stunning in her oppinnion. She blushed and tried to push the thought out of her mind until he made her more than aware he heard her thoughts again.

"Ne, I wouldn't use stunning as an adjective to describe a male Sakura-chan" He said in a velvety smooth voice. Her blush increased ten-fold and noticed his leering gaze and then his thoughts entered her brain. "_She looks cute when she blushes_" Sakura smirked and called out in a sing song voice, "Ne Itachi if you wanted me to blush you could of just said so" She teased.

His look was of complete and utter shock for a moment until he regained his composure and "hn'ed". This was going to be the start of an interesting training session.

Well I hope you like this chapter. I'm trying to get a hint better each round. :D

Wanna make my day, review!


	4. Realizations

A/N So I'm really stoked about the number of people favoriting the story. Every time the number goes up my confidence just boosts a tad more. Though reviews are equally, if not, nicer (: And for everyone this is probably going to have fluff and Itachi is out of character but alas this is my story! .

The training is sort of going to be skimped on in order to move the story along to where I want it to be. Sorry my faithful readers .

Disclaimer: Don't own. Maybe one day in the distant future. XP

Recap

"Ne, I wouldn't use stunning as an adjective to describe a male Sakura-chan" He said in a velvety smooth voice. Her blush increased ten-fold and noticed his leering gaze and then his thoughts entered her brain. "_She looks cute when she blushes_" Sakura smirked and called out in a sing song voice, "Ne Itachi if you wanted me to blush you could of just said so" She teased.

His look was of complete and utter shock for a moment until he regained his composure and "hn'ed". This was going to be the start of an interesting training session.

Itachi's smirk was grinding on Sakura's last nerve, and the fact they could read each others thoughts and feelings didn't help. They continued to dodge each others move's and analyze each others thoughts. Sakura couldn't help but let a devilish smile grace her features and she did a series of handsigns. All of a sudden Itachi could not hear what Sakura was planning anymore, yet she continued to hear his thoughts.

"Damn" He growled out and then a strange sight unfolded before him. Sakura was crouched down and two dragons seemingly burst from her perfect skin. His sharigan caught it and threw the dragon into another dimenson. Both parties were panting and collapsed at the same time.

"You did good Haruno-san" Itachi whispered.

"Quit the formalities, you can pretty much read my thoughts that entitles some sort of closeness" Sakura replied hotly.

"As you wish Sakura-chan" He lightly teased. A miniscule smile spread across his delicate features as he watched her cheeks redden with embarassment.

"You look quite beautiful when you blush" He offhandly said. Shocked that he even confessed that he waited for her reaction.

"Thanks, I can't say you look bad yourself Itachi-kun" Sakura replied using Itachi's earlier joke against him. He chuckled lightly and rolled over to face Sakura. He noticed stray hairs sticking to sweat on her forehead and decided to brush them out of her face. His hand lingered in a light caress on her cheek. Both parties continued to lean in when loud crash was heard. The crash brought both shinobi back to their senses as they quickly pulled apart.

"SAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKURA-CHAN, Tobi has missed you! He's been a good boy on a mission. Though he missed his bestfriend dearly" Tobi screeched as he grabbed Sakura into one of his infamous bear hugs.

"Let her go Tobi, un. She needs to breathe, yea" Deidara replied looking bored.

Itachi cleared his throat and forcefully grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her out of the room. She obeidently followed until they entered the Uchicha's bedroom. Once he slammed the door closed he looked down and kissed her. She was in shock by his actions but quickly melted in the kiss. She had never felt like this when anybody else kissed her. She was lightheaded and her lips had a tingling sensation and left her with a lopsided smile. Immeadiately after the kiss though, Sakura clutched her head in pain as an unfamilar flashback hit her.

(Flashback)

_ "Who could ever love someone as weird and disgusting as you" a young eight year old boy sneered at the rosette girl. Sakura whimpered as she was being surronded by the group of kids that had a vicious killing of a sudden an ten year old boy walked up to the scene. He had witnessed the poor girl cowering in the playground and decided to stop it at once. For some unknown reason his heart dropped into his stomach thinking about how these children were so incredibly cruel to this little angel. As the leader of the group raised a kunai and aimed for the girl's heart and a gruff voice ordered the assault off. Sakura looked up fearful it was a stronger kid wanting to hurt her more until she realized the boy was her saviour. The kids recognized the boy as the youngest memeber of Anbu and qucikly scattered._

_ "What is your name girl?" Itachi questioned._

_ "My n-naame is Sakkk-uura Hhhharunnno" Sakura stuttered as she feared he'd beat her once he knew her name._

_ "Why that is a beautiful name, it suits you." He said with a small smile._

_Her eyes widened not used to hearing compliments, "You think so?"_

_ "Of course, I wouldn't say anything I don't mean" He replied honestly._

_ "Whats your name?" Sakura asked tentatively not wanting to scare off a potential friend._

_ "Itachi Uchicha"The said boy replied coolly._

_After that incident the two children had been inseperable except whenever Sakura had academy or Itachi had a mission._

_-One year later- _

_ "Sakura-chan, I'm getting ready to do something truly evil and I need you to know something before I do" Itachi murmured as he looked at his pinkhaired companion._

_ "What Itachi-kun" Sakura asked innocently._

_ "I want you to know that I love you, but I've been assigned a mission that will force me to leave after it is completed. You need to know I'm going to come back for you one day so we can get married" He said in a rushed manner._

_ "Then, I'll wait for you no matter what. Then we'll get married." She said smiling softly as she gazed into his eyes._

_ "I'm leaving for now, but I need you to know I love you" He said._

_ "Then until we see each other again, I love you too Itachi-kun" Sakura said with tears in her eyes. He leaned forward down to kiss her forehead and disappeared to his home._

_(Reality)_

"Itachi, do you remember what you promised before you left Kohona" Sakura whispered.

"Hai, I can't forget an important promise like that" He replied softly looking for any sort of response in her jewel colored eyes.

"They must of put a restrictive barrier around thos memories, but I remember. I remember now" She said mostly to reassure herself.

"Well, how do the memories make you feel" Itachi asked, bracing himself for rejection.

"They make me want to be with you even more, Itachi-kun" She whispered.

Itachi had a look of pure happiness that only Sakura ever got to see and he leaned down and once again captured her lips.-

-At Kohona's Gates-

"Ne, Teme isn't it nice to be back home! I can't wait to see Sakura and have team 7 reunited. You better believe it" Naruto said excitedly.

"Hn" was Sasuke's only reply. Though deep down he was excited to see his sister figure as well. She was the only girl that with boy felt a somewhat deep connection with. He also new their perverted sensei missed her as well. She was the glue that help their little family together.

Once the trio reached the gate an Anbu immeadiately recognized them and bowed to Naruto.

"Welcome home, Hokage-sama" The Anbu politely said.

"WHAAAA? What happened to granny-chan?" Naruto questioned highly confused by the Anbu's actions

"Hokage-sama, Tsuande was killed while you were away. According to the substitute Hokage it was her apprentice that turned on her and killed her" He said solemnly.

"Thats a lie" Sasuke seethed. He had been there when Tsuande was injured and assumed she made it back to Kohona for treatment. "Orochimaru killed her, she died protecting Sakura" He spat out.

Naruto and Kakashi's eyes narrowed dangerously at the turn of events. Clearly Sakura did not stay in Kohona fearing for her safety. The Anbu quivered in fear as he felt the hate radiating off the three powerful male shinobi in front of him.

"Take us to where this substitute is" Naruto snarled out.

The Anbu obliged and took them to the hokage tower and they entered the building.

"Why, it's so wondeful for you to return Naruto-san. You can now properly take your role as Hokage" an unfamilar male smiled towards the group.

"My first act as hokage is to punish you of treason. The punishment is death" Naruto spat out. He didn't care to deal with formalities. This man had destroyed his teammates life and potentially put her in danger. Both Sasuke and Kakashi went to apprehend the sub as he then transformed into a log and sucessfully escaped.

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his fist into the table

-A few miles from Kohona-

"Everything is set in place" Sneered the man in cloak with familar red clouds.

"We'll take down both Kohona and the Akatsuki with just one girl" the other chuckled darkly.

"Yea, one blossom to take down to great powers, but I must head back to base to finish stage two of our plans" He smiled and bowed graciously to his leader.

"Don't fail me now" And with that said disappeared to his own hideout.

Cliffhanger... MUHAHAHA. Just kidding but I hope this chapter makes you excited for upcoming ones. I orginally planned for Kohona Nine to be evil but I just can't picture team 7 as remotely evil "/ So, I'm going to make their roles super useful.

And I hope the minor fluff was to each reader's liking. I hoped that could help explain there intense attraction to each other.

So, hit that review button and make me a happy authoress. (:


	5. Mission

A/N: So from some of the reviews Isee that most everyone didn't mind me skipping the training part for what I replaced it with. (: and for everyone that has reviewed so far, this may be lame but I so has encouraged to continue writing this story and I just want to say thank you (:

Disclaimer: I think we all know by now I don't own Naruto.

"Sakura!" Pein called for his baby sister.

"Yes, brother?" She anwsered cautiously. He had been acting weird the past training sessions. She knew something as up with her older brother and she needed to know what.

"You have your first mission, we have been paid to kill a merchant from the outskirts of Kohona." Pein said in a strict tone.

"Okay, I accept brother" Sakura replied with a dazzling smile.

"Your partner will be Kisame for this mission, and you have one hour to pack supplies for two to three days." and then he added "Be careful".

"Of course I'll be careful silly, but I can't say the same for the tuna roll you gave me for a partner" She joked teasingly as said "Tuna Roll" strolled in.

"Tuna Roll? What would a flower know anything about fish?" Kisame replied hotly. Pein couldn't help but sweatdrop as the two ninja before him redrouced to calling each other pet names with empty felt it best to break up the fight by coughing and interjecting they only had fifty-five minutes left. They quietly dispersed after that and went into their respective rooms to pack.

Sakura was humming a soft lullaby sang to her as a child by her adoptive parents when she felt a familar presence waltz into her room and lock his arms around her waist. The embrace had become sort of Itachi's signature display of affection these past days. Most of their time was catching up and making sure their hearts where in the right places.

"Please be safe" He pleaded.

"I will be, I promise. That guppie filled with steroids won't let me get hurt easily." She murmured softly. The pinkette turned around in the embrace to face Itachi. She began lightly caressing his face and his face seemed to nuzzle right into her hands.

"If you aren't back in three days, I'm going to go look for you" He said.

Sakura could only laugh lightly in amusement at how the man every believed to be heartless treated her like fine china. Over the past days she realized all their affectionate name calling or displays of affection were kept hidden. Normally, she would take it as he was embarrassed of her. Thoughm Itachi was a different case. He didn't like his feelings to be known to the world and if you were lucky enough to see them, then hell who was she to complain when or how he chose to express them. Both ninja sensed Pein's chakra signature and Itachi immeadately left a chaste kiss to her forehead before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"You know, I know Itachi was in here" Pein said smirking.

Sakuras small smile faltered and she sputtered some useless excuse that Pein shot down knowingly.

"Don't play me as a fool baby sister, I know when two people are in love", Pein's smile only grew as his sisters face began to flush with embarrassment on being caught.

"He's been there for me, even if I hadn't always remembered" She said in a pained whisper.

Pein could only shake his head in amuesment at how the two most unlikely people in the organization paired up. In truth, he hated the idea of anyone touching his baby sister. Through the years though he accepted the elder Uchicha's love to be acceptable. Then his smile faltered as he remembered assigning Sakura her first mission. It was a day he had been dreading for months.(A/n: He had been planning for Sakura to come live with him since he realized she was still alive) He had to shake the feeling of dread and put all his trust into Sakura's abilities.

Sakura looked over to her companion for the next three days as they read the mission scroll carefully. Once they mapped out the exact destination, they realized they could make it before nightfall and bounded swiftly through the trees. The trip had been relatively silent except for the occasional bird leaving a branch as the gracefully leaped and departed.

"Looks like we've made it Rosie" Kisame snickered.

"Good, the faster we finish this the less time I have to smell fish" She teased back. Though her relaxed attitude tensed as she realized there was an interact genjutsu placed around the campsite. She began formaing a series of handsigns and dispelled the jutsu and realized that they were at some sort of military base. Panic set in her gut as she realized just as her last mission had been : a trap.

"This mission was a hoax Kisame, get out of here." She told him. "They had locked onto my chakra signature and not yours. I'll meet you seven miles east of here to regroup" She commanded as she saw them prepare to attack. Instead of arguing back Kisame decided it may work in their best interest in they split up.

"If you aren't there in two hours, I'll head home and bring renforcements, princess" he said with a nod before leaving to their new meeting place.

Sakura smiled as she began calculating her battle tactic. Only two figures were approaching and from the west she felt three strong chakras heading in their direction. She had to act quickly. Jumping down from the branches she gracefully landed in front of the two masked shinobi. One removed his mask and revealed it was Kazuku. Kazuku bowed to the other as the other gave the strict order to capture Sakura before he left. Sakura growled, there was no way she was going to loose this fight. Besides she owed Kazuku a little payback from their first incident at the Akatsuki hideout.

"Who is going to make your eulogy Kazuku, after they discover you betrayed them?" Sakura asked in a sickly sweet voice dripping in a venmous coat of sarcasm. Though her reply was him dashing towards her and extending his katana. (A/n I have no idea of Kazuku's real powers so bear with me on this fight) Sakura made some handsigns and a flurry of Sakura petals consumed Kazuku. Each were razor sharp like tiny knives that knicked Kazuku's skin. Sakura was doing her best to hold off Kazuku before the other three showed up, but she only had apporximently forty-five seconds before their arrival. She tapped into her monroe piercing and drained Kazuku. With his chakra she manipulated it into a tiny dove and sent it towards Kazuku's solorplex. Just as it sent off she heard a familar yelling and froze.

"SAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKURA-CHAAAAN YOUR ALIVE" screamed Naruto as he forced back tears of overwhelming relief. Sasuke and Kakashi's faces were priceless. They had complete and utter shock mixed with relief flooding their entire being.

"It would seem so" She replied blandly. She needed to get back to base soon to make a report of Kazuku's betrayal. It was then the three males realized the slender females attire. It was a slim black coat with the notorious crimson clouds.

Sasuke and Naruto both looked enraged and disappointed that Sakura would join a criminal organization and their questions were halted by Kakashi's simple statement.

"Your brother finally found you, huh?" His single eye crinkled with the familar gleam of happiness.

"Yes, he's been training me ever since Kohona put a target on my back to be assassinated" She replied in a delicate monotone.

Before any of them could react Kazuku tackled Sakura and placed a seal on her neck. Sakura let out a violent scream before her world turned black.

Kakashi made a step forward to stop Kazuku but was quickly pushed back with a burst of chakra that knocked him and the two others out.

Kisame growled, Sakura was late and Pein and Itachi were both going to kill him. In an unimagineable speed he bursted back to headquarters. When he slammed the doors open everyone was shocked to see Kisame so ragged. Pein and Itachi both took notice of the fact his teammate was missing.

"The mission was a trap, we had to split up" Kisamed sputtered as he began gasping for air.

Before anyone could blink Pein and Itachi were already out the door and heading towards the location given. They arrived in record time to find three unconcious bodies. Itachi recognized his brother and decided it'd be better to tie them up for interogations before Sasuke tried to avenge the fallen clan. The three males woke after the chakra ropes had been sealed.

"What happened to Sakura" Pein asked threatenignly. He didn't have time to play games with them Sakura's life was at stake.

"Why should we tell you" Sasuke retorted and was quickly backed with Naruto.

"I'm her brother and she is in grave danger unless we go an retreive her" Pein spat. He usually was much more paitent but this help the upmost important matter.

"We came upon a scene where we assumed Sakura finished this guy off, and she conversed with us. Then the guy came out of nowhere and placed a seal on Sakura's back knocking her unconcious. When we approached to get her he blasted us back with chakra and knocked us out" Kakashi replied solemnly. He knew the other two boys wouldn't crack, but he had reviewed Sakura's case file and was aware of her true heritage.

"Thanks. We'll be going now" Pein said and motioned for Itachi to follow as they left.

"Wait, we will call a truce if you allow us to join your mission to save her" Sasuke stated.

Everyone was shocked that the suggestion came from Sasuke, but soon accepted the idea to be in Sakura's best interest. Now all they had to do was track her kidnapper.

So, this more so was a filler chapter... But next one should be pretty exciting (: And I'm begining work on a new story, though its going to be a highschool fic. So I hope you readers enjoyed this chapter and please please please please review. (:


	6. Captive

A/N So, I'm sorry for not updating in awhile I've been swamped all week.

And for all those who reviewed and favorited the story I'd like to say a million thank you's (:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything "/

Sakura stirred and finally opened her eyes and scanned her surrondings. She was in a cold metal cell with a chain on her ankle that led to the wall. She sensed her chakra levels were low and knew her captors had been draining them. She cursed them and herself for allowing herself to be caught.

"I see you have woken up" Kakuzu spat.

"I see your still ugly and disgusting" Sakura retorted. Then Sakura felt a stinging sensation in her left cheek as Kazuku's hand came down in a swift slap.

"You better behave, we don't necessarily need you alive" Kakuzu ground out.

Sakura choose to remain silent as blood started to run down her face from the previous hit. She knew it was futile to try and rile him up to release her for a fight. Her mind was scrambling for a plan on what to do. The thoughts immeadiately ceased when she saw the look Kazuku was giving her. It was the first time in awhile that her blood ran cold. Kakuzu lifted her face and a demented smile could be seen behind his dark mask.

"Maybe I should teach you how to respect your captors, ne?" He taunted.

Sakura hadn't liked where this was going one bit. He got up and began to formulate the proper handsigns and then screamed "Lightning Release: False Darkness".

Sakura tried to hold in the scream as electricity raced through her body. For a moment it stopped and she thought that it must be over with until a second round began. This time she couldn't hold the scream back. After she had screamed Kakuzu seemed satisfied with what he had accomplished and left the cell. Sakura knew her body was severely injured. The worst seemed to be towards her ankle where the chain held her in place was. She almost wanted to let out a whimper knowing she was stuck. Then an idea struck her, she could release her dragons to go get someone. She did the proper handsigns and the beautiful dragon left her body and waited for it's master's orders.

"Track Itachi or Pein and let them know where I am at. I'm not sure how much time I have left" Sakura whispered. The dragon nodded and disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Before she would loose conciousness or Kakuzu reappeared she searched in her brain for the connector between her and Itachi.

"Itachi, can you hear me" Sakura called out.

"Sakura, where are you?" was Itachi's immeadiate reply relieved he could actually hear her again.

"I don't know, I sent my inner to bring you guys here." Sakura said solemnly.

"Okay, are you injured?" Itachi asked with slight worry laced in his voice.

Sakura contemplated not telling him beofre deciding against lying, "Hai, I am"

Itachi never replied but she had a feeling he was somewhere looking for her and was extremely upset.

(Meanwhile with the boys)

Pein motioned for the three tag alongs to stop as he noticed Itachi had stopped and had a rigid composure. A normal person would never be able to tell that Itachi was troubled in any sort of way. Pein could tell by the fact his shoulders were hunched a milimeter forward, his brows furrowed slightly, and the tightening of his jaw every now and then. Itachi looked at the group as his eyes began to flash red.

"Sakura is hurt" Itachi stated blandly.

"NANI? Wait how would you know?" Naruto yelled/asked.

"Hn" Itachi just wanted to get to her.

Sasuke and Kakashi were getting ready to join the potential brawl when two dragons encircled the group. Pein seemed to have the world's largest smile when he recognized the dragons and petted them both. The boys seemed dumbfounded on what this creature could possibly have to do with Sakura.

"Are you going to take us to Sakura now?" Pein asked while petting the dragons. Both nodded their heads eagerly but not before rasping out ominous words, "We must get there quickly, she doesn't have much longer".

The group instantly forgot they were fighting and darted right the two dragons.

Sakura had been going in and out of conciousness for the past hour. She had just woke up when she felt her hair being pulled. She was forced onto her knee's to look at her new captor.

"You" she spat with acid lacing her tone.

"Its time to show your true powers, girl" the figure hissed.

Sakura felt the chain be removed from her ankle. Before she could even stand her captor threw her through the wall and she landed on the soft grass outside the base.

"Summon your dragons, so you can release the jutsu and control the envoirment" He commanded as he stepped through the rubble.

Sakura knew she had already released them and was going to have to buy time before her dragons would even return. With the last of Sakura's chakra she bounded into the forest trying to loose her captor. She raced through the tree's and hoped she could possibly meet Itachi halfway. She felt herself being tackled and her face crashing into the earth. She tried to struggle from her captor's grasp and get away. She had rolled over and saw a kunai directed for her. Sakura closed her eyes and said a silent prayer. Then in almost an instant she felt the weight lifted off her. She thought that maybe this was how death was supposed to feel, like you were floating towards heaven. She had a sad smile grace her face. She'd miss Pein and Itachi dearly, but she just accepted her fate. Though all her thoughts of heaven came crashing down when reality hit her. She had heard Itachi's deep voice threaten someone.

"Don't you dare touch her" He growled out.

So, maybe this isn't heaven Sakura thought. At least I still have Itachi she thought before drifting off into darkness.

So, maybe not as long as I intended but it got the point across. (:


	7. Battle

A/n: So, I'm so extremely sorry for this late update and the shortness of the last chapter... I'm going to try and make this long for all you reviewers! Also, later on this chapter I'll refer to some mythology, but 90% of the story behind it is made up by me. So I apologize in advance to any hardcore mythology fans. :3

Disclaimer: Not a chance.

Sakura could hear the clang of battle as she struggled in a state of unawareness. Her dragons began to cocoon her body and she felt her body heal itself amid all the burns and exhaustion. Once, released Sakura felt reefreshed and prepared for battle. Her heart raced as she watched her former teammates and her new family fight alongside each other. Team 7 and Pein seemed to race off in pursuit of the mystery figure while Itachi took care of Kakuzu.

Most of Itachi's battle with Kakuzu was difficult to make out due to the impossible speeds the were racing at. Sakura struggled to stand and used her dragons to lean on in an effort to see if she could help out in any way.

"_I can't just let them fight for me and not do anything, but I can't keep up with their pace"_

_**"Call on the spirits Sakurrrrra"slurred out a strange voice.**_

**"**_Who the hell was that?"_

Just as Sakura thought that her dragons nudged her as if to anwser her unspoken question.

_"How would I call on the spirits?"_

_**"Meditate for a moment, concentrate you chakra into the center of your body. Your true powers will come to you, and you'll know from there on"**_

Sakura sighed. What her dragons suggested better work because she needed to act fast because her boys seemed to be on the loosing side of their battles. From her point of view Itachi was starting to falter ever so slightly giving his oppenent the edge he needed. Team 7 and Pein seemed haggard and warn as if all their energy was being worn into this one man. She shut her eyes after examining her friends dire conditions and began focusing all her chakra into her stomach region. All of a suddden Sakura felt herself spinning. Her surronding became a blur of colors and all of a sudden she dropped into a serene pasture. The surroundings were absoultely breathtaking. Sakura neared this beautiful pristine lake and was confused. As she stared into her reflection she noticed her outfit had changed into this short black dress that almost looked like a second skin on her. (A/n: Not in a sluttish way) Her hair was a cascade a rosy curls. As she continued trying to figure out how she changed so fast, she failed to notice a figure approach her.

"_Sakura-chan? Is that you?" cried out this beautiful woman._

_ "Who are you?" Sakura asked wary of the newcomer._

_ "Haha, my dear child names are of no importance right now. You come seeking anwsers about your hidden powers everyone keeps telling you about, am I correct?" The lady said as she came closer to the pink haired ninja._

_ "I just want to save my friends, I need you to tell me how to do it" Sakura stated strongly._

_ "Ah, I'll tell you how to save them but it comes at a cost" The lady said with a sad smile gracing her features._

_ "I'll do anything, just tell me how to save them!" Sakura came close to begging this woman. She already knew she'd walk to the ends of the earth just to save her loved ones._

_ "After you defeat your foes, you'll come here and replace me as the watchman of this earth. We don't have many descendants come along." She murmured._

_ "Who am I descended from" Sakura asked genuinely curious._

_ "Why, you are the great great great granddaughter of Artemis. That is why you have such power within you. She may have never conceived but as legend goes she sealed away her powers to become mortal." She explained._

_ "Then how did my ancestors get a hold of it" Sakura wasn't sure whether or not to buy what the stunning woman was telling her. It all sounded like a fairy tale told to children to put them to sleep._

_ "Quite simple dear, like the fox boy, Artemis sealed her powers in a baby girl. The seal creates almost a bloodline limit, but every so often the true power is leaked out. The common way to tell is by the person's haircolor. Your pink hair is a direct result of you receiving Artemis's complete power dear." She said as if this were a common everyday topic._

_ "So, how do I use Artemis's power to save my friends. I need to get to them quick, I don't know how much time they have left" Sakura said realizing she could ask these questions once she returned to the mythical lake._

_ The graceful woman strolled behind a tree where she picked up an ornate bow set and handed them to Sakura. "Pierce the first enemy in the heart with this bow", and then she handed Sakura a sword and whispered instructions on what to do with the sword._

_ Sakura's eyes widened at what the Lady suggested she do with the sword, "Your sure this will save them then?"_

_ "Yes! Now go" She shouted._

_Before Sakura could reply her world began a familar spinning and she was back on the miniature battle field._

Sakura stumbled back into reality with the bow in her hand and the sword strapped to her back. Sakura looked at her dragon and asked how long she had been missing. Apparently, the little meeting in the strange pasture only lasted a minute. Sakura nodded and bounded off to assist Itachi first. Her heart clenched when she realized the impact of her dealings with the mysterious woman. As the heartbreaking thoughts raced through her head, she pushed them back with only one goal in mind. Save everyone first, think about consequences later. Sakura skidded to halt next to a winded Itachi.

"Round up the others and go on the hill, I'll finish up here" Sakura commanded.

Itachi was thinking of a retort when he noticed the strange equipment on his the petite rosettes back.

"What are those" He said indicating her choice in weaponary.

"I'll explain later. Get the others and push them up the hill now" Sakura said without looking at him.

Without further notice Itachi disappeared and then reappeared alongside the other boys. Sakura sighed, she was finally going to get her revenge on Kakuzu. He walked into a clearing and chuckled darkly at the aspect of fighting the little girl. Though, he found himself irritated that he wasn't being taken as a serious opponent. Kakuzu began forming familar handsigns and his signature lightening burst from his mouth as Sakura quickly dodged. She fumbled with the bow and arrow as she readied it to shoot. Just as her arrow shot, Kakuzu had lightening burst from his mouth. Both attacks hit head on and seemed to be repelling each other. Sakura nervously twitched as she listened to the crackle of electricity and almost fainted when her arrow broked through the jutsu and pierced Kakuzu in his shoulder. He fell to his knee's as the arrow sent shockwaves of burning pain throughout his body. He felt his internal organs bursting with an unusual heat. Sakura watched as he dropped to the ground in a fetal position and readied her bow once again remembering the lady's words, "Pierce his heart with an arrow." She skillfully shot the arrow into Kakuzu's heart. With one last earth shattering scream, Sakura was convinced he was dead. Now onto the bigger prey, the man who caused so much pain in all her loved ones lives.

She saw that the boys were not heading to Itachi's advice as she ran towards their battle. Just before the cloaked figure could stab Naruto in his stomach, Sakura pushed him out of the way and used her bow to block the sword.

"Go. Now. You. Guys!" Sakura grit out as she protected them and created and opening for the boys to escape to the spot she had designated earlier.

Each boy seemed to have a troubled look on their face and seemed to have an internal debate at whether or not to leave their beloved little cherry blossom.

"Just go. I'm the one that needs to finish this battle" Sakura pleaded.

"Now boys, why don't you listen to the little girl and run along" the cloaked figured said amused at Sakura's actions.

Before any of the boys could reply Sakura had a retort, "Now, Danzo this is between us".

Danzo laughed viciously as the girl had seemingly figured out who he was. That was an impressive feat he had to give her credit for, but he wasn't going to let her live much longer. Her insubordination and unwillingness to comply with what he demanded irked him to no end. Nobody denied the great Danzo of what he deemed he deserved. Danzo almost laughed as she watched the youngest boys being restrained by Kakashi, Pein, and Itachi.

"Lemmmmmme at him!" Naruto roared as he struggled within the grasps of his temporary teammates.

"Don't you care for Sakura" Sasuke spat as he struggled equally.

"We do, thats why we are letting her handle this" Pein said with a strained voice. He wanted to protect his sister, not be on the sidelines.

"Just trust in her ability. If she needs help we can step in and assist her if need be" Itachi reasoned. He knew deep down they could accept this explanation and would eventually settle down. All the boys turned their attention to the girl that held each of their hearts in a different aspect.

"You know Sakura, this could of been alot easier if you had just accepted what I offered originally" Danzo sneered.

"I'm not one for settling for second rate destiny" Sakura retorted.

Danzo seemingly snapped at her retort and charged her. Sakura narrowly dodged Danzo's sword. She grabbed the hilt and yanked the weapon out of Danzo's hands and broke it with a chakra infused fist. Danzo blinded by rage tackled Sakura, knocking her sword off her back. Sakura was thrown through three tree's and coughed up some blood. Danzo was proud of his handy work until he noticed Sakura had a huge grin on her face. She disappeared in a swirl of golden flower petals. She reappeared next to Danzo, but the most striking thing was her eyes had transformed into sharigan. Except it was a stage never seen before. The three commas swirled in the red, but had a purple tint to the irises.

"That can't be!" Danzo sputtered.

"But it is, and because you've seen it. You need to die!" Sakura shouted.

Danzo scrambled for Sakura's discarded sword fully believing he just received the upper hand in the fight. Sakura was standing in front of Danzo when he lunged foward and thrusted the sword into her chest cavity. Sakura smiled knowing her plan worked and she was one step away from completing the instructions given to her by the mysterious lady.

(Flashback)

_ "You must let the leader stab you with your own sword. He shall not be able to remove his grip once the sword has penetrated your body. Use the chidori and placed your hands onto the blade. It will momentarily electrocute both of you, but that is why Tsuande taught you the Rebirth jutsu" The lady explained._

_ (Present)_

"Time to end this", Sakura thought as she did the handsigns for chidori. Danzo looked up in shock sensing what Sakura had planned and tried to remove his hands from the doomed blade. His fear radiated off his enitre being once he realized he could not remove his hands. Sakura brought down the chidori and winced as she felt the electricity race through her veins. She slumped to the ground with the sword still being held by the now deceased Danzo. All the boys seemed to rush towards her. Fear for her condition was evident in all of their eyes. She gave them a reassuring smile as she pulled the sword from out of her. She found the familar diamond shaped tattoo on her neck and pressed it, focusing her chakra into it. A light green light radiated around her whole body and all her wounds seemingly disappeared. Just as the light evaporated, Sakura succombed to a deep slumber from exhaustion. All the boys were so transfixed on their friend they didn't realized the woman in all white step behind them.

"Wow, she did it. She's really here, the chosen one!" exclaimed the beautiful woman.

Pein whirled around first and was suprised to see a strange woman staring at his sister with wide eyes.

"Who are you" He demanded.

"Ah, but names are not of importance right now. I must take the girl and be going" The lady said solemnly.

"You aren't taking her without a fight" Pein hissed.

"Not entirely true, I guess she didn't tell you our pact. Hmmm, when she wakes up tell her to focus her chakra and meet me at the lake once again or there will be dire consequences for not following through on our pact" The lady said firmly.

Before any of the boys could begin questioning the odd woman, she had seemingly disappearing into a rolling fog. The boys now had to wait for their sleeping companinon to wake to discuss this pact. Whatever it was it left an unsettling feeling in their guts.,

TA-DAAAA. So, since I did not update in awhile I hope this makes up for it. Review and give me your opinnion! It does matter because I want to know if my ideas aren't too far-fetched or if someone is truly enjoying where I'm going with this. (:


	8. Training part 2

As an author I feel really ashamed of myself for not updating sooner. I didn't intentionally abandon this story. Life just got extremely hectic for me. I had been studying super hard for my AP tests (I'm a nerd whatever :P) when my parents announced we were moving across the country. So instead of writing I just immersed all my time with my buddies. BUT I'M BACK 3 and I'm going to finish this story because of all you lovely reviewers.

Disclaimer: Uh, yea I'm broke so I obviously don't own Naruto and don't have to money if somebody sued me -_-

Sakura felt ten sets of eyes intently staring at her. She shifted as she came out of her almost coma induced state. Though, she almost wished she hadn't even opened her eyes.

Each of the boys she had come to hold dear in heart of expressions of hurt and betrayal. She had an odd sense that the beautiful maiden had made her appearance and announced the tiny details of their dealings. She winced knowing they were probably going to lecture her.

"What is this deal about" Pein said gruffly. He was trying in vain to hold in his anguish.

Sakura bowed her head and let her hair cover her face before she answered solemnly, " I simply traded myself for the ability to destroy two threats."

Kakashi dropped his beloved orange book in mud from shock, Naruto started wailing and promising Kami he'd give up ramen to keep Sakura, Sasuke punched a nearby tree, Pein grasped the area where his heart was as he felt it breaking, and Itachi stormed off.

Sakura bolted after Itachi begging for him to listen to her. "Itachi, please just understand"

Itachi angrily turned around and demanded "No, I just got you back. Did you not think we all could of defeated him together! Your life is more valuable than this!"

Sakura knew he had made a point, "I know but I was scared and I just wanted to be the one protecting everyone. I don't get how you don't understand that." Tears had already begun pouring down her face.

Itachi turned around with his sharigan spinning and without thinking shouted, "Why don't you just go ahead and leave and make this less hard on us."

Sakura did not wait for much longer as she sprinted back to the make-shift camp. Before she entered she tried to compose herself before she made the final preperations to say goodbye.

"You guys I need to get going, I'm really sorry and I want you to know that I did this because I love you" Sakura was shaking because she knew whatever reply came next was going to be heartbreaking. Instead she hear an oddly unfamilar voice.

All in the camp shouted in unison, "We plan on finding you and bringing you back". Then Naruto threw in his signature believe it and a poor imitation of Gai's good guy pose. She smiled and hugged each of them.

She took her arrows and walked about five miles due east where she began to concentrate her chakra. Soon the dreary forest blended into the breathtaking pond she had visited on earlier occasions.

A white mist began to envelope around her and the beautiful woman appeared. She noticed Sakura's depressed aura and deemed to give her at least some good news.

"Dear child, I intend to let you leave after I train you so you can bring down the true darkness in your world." Her voice shaking the somber reverie Sakura felt herself drowning in.

Sakura couldn't tell if she felt happiness elate in her first or if she felt dread as she felt another impossible task at hand.

"After I kill this person, I'm free from this place forever right?" Sakura silently prayed that whatever Kami was listening he'd allow her to see Itachi again. They hadn't ended on right terms and that needed to be fixed.

"Yes, I just need to train your new eyes and that pesky dragon of yours too" the Lady chuckled humored by something she must have been thinking.

"Why are my eyes so special" Sakura was always the inquisitive type. She wanted to know what kind of power she possessed.

"Aa, long ago the Sharigan and Rinnegan were one. Though a great war split the powers into two seperate groups. You my child are the final heir to the combination of these eyes."

Sakura stood there dumbfounded. All this information was hitting her like a train and she wasn't fully grasping it.

"Though, unlike your brother you cannot control dead bodies. The combination allows you to create any genjutsu while attacking with any kind of elemental jutsu." The lady smiled as if she were giving Sakura the best gift in the world.

"Who am I training to kill?" Sakura knew this was vital information and could either change the course of the trainings intensity.

"Madara Uchiha" and Sakura suddenly felt sick all over again.

(Back at the camp)

Itachi raked his hands through his hair. He knew he shouldn't of yelled. What Sakura had done was honorable and he should of respected her descision, but on the other hand he knew he just wanted her to be with him.

He headed towards the camp fully intending on apologizing as soon as he arrived. Except when he did arrive he save four men with the most somber looks on their faces. Itachi asked a question by a simple eyebrow raise.

Pein saw this and nodded, "She's gone and now we are trying to figure out how to get her back."

Itachi felt his whole world begin to crumble as the fight began to hit him like bricks. He regretted every bit of it and now there was a strong possibility she may never come back.

(with Sakura)

Sakura rolled onto her side as she dodged the oncoming chakra filled fist. She activated her eyes and began to view all possible blindspots while throwing the woman into an eerie genjutsu. Unlike Itachi's hers showed the owner absolute peace.

The woman was entranced as she walked further out into the sea. She was completely unaware of the swells Sakura had been creating until she had been knocked down with a tidal wave. Through some kind of luck the woman broke the genjutsu and smiled.

"You've down well Sakura. You are improving rapidly" she continued smiling when her next sentence came, "For your hard work I'll allow you to write one person in the alternate reality you call home."

Sakura lunged forward and hugged her , "Thank you so much... Uh, lady? or what do I call you?"

"You may call me Azumi" she laughed at the childish antics of her student.

With a simple wave of her hand parchment and a pen appeared. Sakura instantly began to work on her letter to her brother. Within minutes she had finished her letter and watched as a majestic phoenix took the letter.

All the boys had traveled to where Sakura had been last and were looking for clues on where her possible whereabouts could be. Naruto began complaining after the first hour but after a threat of three Sharigan and a Rinnegan he shut his mouth quickly.

Itachi tensed as he heard a piercing cry and immeadiately grabbed a kunai to possibly defend himself from the threat.

Pein noticed Itachi's posture and looked to see a giant phoenix diving straight towards him. As it hovered only a few feet away it dropped a piece of parchment into his hands. He quickly opened it to read it and his heart almost stopped at the message.

_Dear brother,_

_I guess I've become quite the deal maker. I'm currently training to eliminate one last threat and then I can be with all of you forever. I'm sorry to put you through this. Tell everyone I love them and will be seeing them soon_

_ Love, Sakura._

The letter managed to reach everybody's eyes and then Itachi had the pleasure of reading it last. Tears of joys pricked the corners of his eyes. Maybe just maybe he had a shot to fix everything when she returned.


	9. Enemy

Chapter nine is here! So sorry about the shortness of the chapter. I was kind of in a rush to get it to the public and I fear I'm begining writer's block for this story. I guess my mind has been drifting to a new story idea. Fear not! I'll finish this story no doubt about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. :(

Sakura stared at her reflection in the placid lake. Three years she had trained here and it upset her to no end. She wanted to be finished already. She had already grown so much. Even her appearance took a change.

Her silky pink locks had red tips from some jutsu she mastered. The outfit was now a tight vest that showed off here stomach and fearsome tattoo and short biker shorts. The outfit hid all her weapons except for her katana strapped on her back.

Before she could ponder anymore of her differences she dodged one of Azumi's surprise attacks. Sakura gingerly placed a finger on her Monroe piercing and began the subtle draining of Azumi's chakra.

She began to concentrate on her inner as the twin dragons detached itself from her body and began to occupy Azumi while Sakura thought of a battle strategy. Before she could she heard a faint echoing in her head.

Sakura fell to her knees and clutched her head. The noise had begun as a faint scratching until it was a screeching sound. As quick as it came it silenced and became a familiar sound.

"_Sakura, can you hear me?"_

She knew it was the old connection and Itachi was desperately using it. She caught Azumi's oncoming fist and told her about the connection and it was happening.

"Then you're training is complete if you've broken the barrier from the outside"

Sakura froze. That meant she was ready to hunt her new enemy. She wasn't even sure where to begin her search for him.

"How will I find him Azumi?" she questioned. Sakura had to shut off the connection so the next thoughts couldn't be heard. She didn't need them trying to help her.

"I'm sending you straight to him" Azumi gave a small smile before wishing me luck.

(An hour earlier at camp)

"Man it'd totally be convient if you had that psycho brain connection still" Naruto muttered as he looked at the haggard group of men sitting around a dying fire.

Suddenly everyone looked at him like he had just suggested they eat some ramen (Or how he'd look if they suggested ramen).

"How's dobe think of something intelligent?" Sasuke said as surprise and mockery laced his tone.

The older men chose to ignore the bickering and looked at Itachi expectantly. He began and all he could hear was a bleak fuzzy sound.

He concentrated his chakra more closely and was able to ask Sakura if she could hear him. His question had gone unanswered but he had heard her training was finished and that her hunt would begin. Afterwards there was an abrupt disconnection.

Itachi relayed the information to the group and they discussed plans.

Pein rubbed his temples and made the only suggestion he thought plausible, " Naruto go home and take the Hokage position. You need to settle the chaos which means your teammates will go with you"

Naruto at this point began making indignant noises and fighting.

"Stop, we need to cover the two places Sakura will mostly likely go after she finishes her mission. Once you take Hokage position we can write a treaty or something and she'll be the ambassador." Pein knew it was a long shot but it seemed to be the best one to make.

Kakashi seemed to take this into consideration and accepted before the two boys could object. Both parties headed dejectedly to their separate sites.

(Sakura)

Sakura had gathered all her materials. She had arrows and a bow on her back next to her sword. She gave a forced smile at Azumi.

"You'll succeed and then you can be off"

Before Sakura could retort she felt the world begin collapsing around her and she was suddenly in the other world.

She sensed the sinister chakra that Madara had. She followed the chakra until she saw the man she was supposed to kill.

"Ya know, I figured they'd send you. Child of the light to kill the holder of darkness. What a pathetic waste" Madara's chilling voice rang out.

Sakura didn't feel like wasting words with someone who was clearly insane. She mearly opted for her bow and took a shot at the crazed man before her. The arrow grazed his shoulder.

He began laughing immensely and lunged forward intending to take her into another dimension. But was confused when the jutsu didn't respond accordingly.

It was Sakura's turn to laugh. "That arrow wasn't meant to injure you, just seal you to this realm."

Madara in his rage swiped his katana down and cut her two displayed a deadly dance of jutsu.

One would attack and the other counter and for seemingly hours this went on. Sakura knew this was futile and finally decided to activate her bloodline. She knew this next move would take 98% of her chakra so it had to be perfect.

She felt her chakra begin molding into a giant phoenix and sent it towards Madara. She cursed when he somehow managed to only be grazed by it. He knocked into her and suddenly they were being transported.

The place seemed familiar to Sakura as she fell on her knees. She cursed Madara he had found a loophole in the seal. He just transferred them somewhere else in the realm.

She saw him too late to dodge and had his katana rammed into her gut. She spit up blood and her vision was becoming fuzzy. She was so pissed, it wasn't going to end like this.

Then she saw exactly why Madara transferred here. It was the Akatsuki hideout. Just her luck it was Pein and Itachi that saw her condition too. Both of them had the same shocked expressions on their face.

She wobbly stood up and felt Madara's presence getting ready to go after them. She disappeared and then reappeared in front of them and took the hit from Madara.

The ringing in her ears drowned out the shouts of protests from her two boys. It was now or never. The last jutsu. She began the complex hand signs her injuries seemed to be healed and a scroll suddenly appeared in her hands.

She bit her thumb and spread blood across the black letters. A new set of arrows appeared. She quickly assembled it into her bow. She was now waiting for Madara to show himself.

Finally she sensed his chakra becoming stronger and shot in that direction. Along the arrow light engulfed it and hit Madara square in the forehead.

Sakura collapsed with a satisfied smile slip onto her face before she lost conciousness.


	10. New Beginings

Hello, I'm trying to keep up my inspiration to keep this current story going. I'd like to give a special thanks to TDI-Ryro-Eclares. You've been such a huge help to me for this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :/

Sakura felt the seal on her wrist sizzle as it dissolved letting her know her goal was complete. She was immensely suprised by how easy the task had been. In theory the battle should of dragged on longer.

Then she felt the sensation of her body hitting something soft similar to a matteress. Though she felt her surrondings slip from her as she drifted to the world she wished never to see again.

She saw Azumi and was confused, she won why was she back. Azumi ghosted near her a laid a hand on Sakura's bruised face.

"Dear child why did you use those arrows? Did I not direct they were for emergency purposes only?"

Sakura swallowed before building up the courage to fire back," He was going to drag others in to the fight and I had no chakra left!"

Sakura was shaking because she knew whatever Azumi said next was going to awful.

"By using one of the arrows you've sacrificed one of your senses!" Azumi looked truly regretful for the news she just delivered.

"Which one?" Sakura was nervous. Loosing any of them could be particularly bad and ruin her shinobi career.

"You'll discover that when you wake".

Before Sakura could retort she felt herself sailing back into reality. She cringed as she heard Pein and Itachi whispering about her state. She felt the burning sensation of chakra loss rip through her veins.

She sat up and screamed from the pain and opened her eyes only to see blackness with two light blue outlines. Both the pain a realization struck Sakura at once. The chakra loss was nothing to the loss of her sight.

Immeadiately she felt both her hands being held and comforting words were being given. She knew she would have to tell them soon. They'd probably realize it once she attempted to walk.

She noticed one on the blue lights dim before it faded completely. It made sense now. The blue outlines were chakra. So at least she could rely on that.

"Sakura, I'm sorry" Itachi whispered.

Sakura held back a sob because it was hard to imagine that'd she never see him again. She had been so reckless in battle.

"Don't be. I should be the sorry one. I'm so so sorry." and her crying hadn't ceased from there.

She felt Itachi rubbing circles on her back trying to pacify her but the loss of sight was killing her. She looked up to see the other blue outline enter the room.

She felt something like a scroll being thrust into her hands. She was scared now because she knew she wouldn't be able to read it.

"What is this?"

She heard Pein's gruff voice, "Its a treaty with leaf, you are our ambassador."

Sakura swallowed. That was wonderful they created a treaty but she wouldn't be able to be the ambassador. "I can't be the ambassador."

Itachi and Pein shared strange looks. They felt that the pinkette would of been estatic to keep both her lives together.

"Why not?" Pein questioned. He was geuinely surprised she wasn't jumping for joy.

"I can't see them" she answered.

"We made the treaty so you can see them silly!" Pein clearly wasn't getting what she was really saying.

"No, I mean I can't see them. I'm blind" Sakura said a bit more firmly.

She heard to sharp intakes of breath and knew that her news had stunned the duo. She was waiting for Pein to take back his offer.

"Well, I guess Itachi is just going to have to be your personal escort everywhere." Pein summed up. He figured after that proclamation it'd be difficult to seperate the silent man from her side ever again.

Everyone seemed satisfied with that solution and allowed Sakura to rest some more.

-(Time Skip)

(About two weeks later)

Sakura felt Itachi tug her hand and lead her down a few hallways. Ever since she told them she was blind he hadn't left her side. She realized she could still be a medical ninja as long as Itachi was with her to guide her.

The first few days had been rough and emotionally taxing on the couple but they soon came into a rythm and it was working.

Sakura didn't know where Itachi was leading her but she could smell damp grass and could hear water running in the distance. She assumed he brought her to one of the meditation gardens her brother had built.

"What are we doing here Itachi?" Sakura asked as curiosity overwhelmed her.

"Well, I know we haven't been a perfect couple but I know I love you", Sakura could hear Itachi fumbling with something, " and I think that we should get married."

It took a full minute for what Itachi said to sink in and for Sakura to realize what he meant, "Of course, yes! yes! yes!"

Sakura felt herself being lifted off the ground as Itachi swung her around. Sakura smiled and laughed at the action.

Sakura knew that whatever followed she had Itachi and that was enough for her.

"You know we have to tell Pein" Sakura giggled only imagining Itachi's grimace.

"Don't worry about it. I had to ask permission" Itachi gave his infamous smirk. Knowing the smugness would radiate off of it and that Sakura would be able to tell.

Sakura giggling fit stop abrubtly and she gave the biggest smile she could muster. She felt the ring finally being slipped onto her finger.

She was confused because she could see it clearer than anything else.

"What is this ring made out of Itachi?" Sakura desperately wanted to know. She knew she wasn't getting her sight back so it had to be something rare.

"Its made out of pure chakra. It supposedly never fades and you said you could still see chakra"

At that moment she didn't care if the whole nation walked in. Sakura threw her arms around Itachi and kissed him.

Both were startled when Pein began coughing to interupt the two love birds.

"You are needed to bring a scroll to the Hokage and I guess you could tell them your news" Pein said as he gave a knowing smile.

"Hn, Sakura is telling the idiots" Itachi said in monotone.

Sakura could only shake her head in disbelief. She was going to tell her ex-teammates about her wedding. This was just the begining of a new chapter of her life and she couldn't tell if she was too thrilled. Oh, screw it she was thrilled. She just knew it'd take awhile for the news to process.

She just knew she was ready to being a new chapter as a reborn cherry blossom.

I believe this is where I'm ending it guys, it was a swell run :D I hope you likeee 3 And please review.


End file.
